Valentine's Day YuGiOh Style
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Yugi and friends celebrate Valentine's Day together. Written about two years ago and revised slightly. YugixYami, BakuraxYami Bakura, JoeyxMai, TristanxSerenityxDuke, KaibaxMokuba, RebeccaxTea


This is a one-shot Valentine's Day story I wrote two years ago and just completely forgot to put up here. It's slightly revised and I hope you like it. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Valentine's Day Yu-Gi-Oh Style**

Today was Valentine's Day, the day that people shared with the one they love. But today was not a peaceful day at all. Yugi was searching his house frantically, looking for a bow to place on top of a box of chocolates he bought for Yami. Joey was going everywhere in search of a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses, Mai's favorite flower. Tea was trying on all of her clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Rebecca. Bakura was sleeping, having done all his shopping and preparing yesterday. Kaiba had everything planned for special someone; he had made plans the day before. But Duke and Tristan were the problem. Duke was buying Serenity a box of chocolates, while Tristan was buying her a bouquet of white tulips. Neither knew about the other's plan.

"Look, I need a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses," Joey said to the sales guy behind the counter. "Do you have any?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are fresh out," the guy replied.

"But I need em!" Joey exclaimed. "Do ya have any in da back?"

"No," the guy repeated, this time annoyed. "We're out. Come back in a few days."

"Forget dat. I'm outta here for good," Joey replied angrily. He stomped out.

Meanwhile, Yugi was tearing through his closet, looking for a bow to put on the box. He hadn't found anything, and didn't want to buy one.

"Where the hell is Tea when you need her?" he asked aloud, for Tea always wore a bow on her outfit. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to Tea's house.

Tea was trying on all of her clothes for about the fifth time. She still didn't think anything was good enough for her date. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tea said, thinking Rebecca had called.

"Hey, Tea. It's Yugi," Yugi replied.

"Oh hey Yugi. What's up?" Tea asked.

"I need a bow. Now," Yugi replied.

"Um, ok," Tea said. "I'll bring one over. But it'll have to wait until I find an outfit for tonight."

"Just wear what you always wear," Yugi replied. "She won't care."

"Ok," Tea said. "But if she does care, I will kill you." she warned.

"Ok, bye," Yugi said, hanging up. He sighed. He was saved by Tea's bow collection.

"Dude, I need a bouquet of white tulips," Tristan said to the sales guy Joey was with earlier.

"We've got some over in aisle four," the guy said.

Tristan walked over to the bouquets of white tulips, looking for the perfect one for Serenity. He felt a poke in his back. He spun around. It was a little boy. He was laughing at Tristan.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Your pants are ripped," the boy giggled. "I can see your Ninja Turtle undies."

Tristan scowled. He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist, then picked up a bouquet and paid for it. He headed out and bumped right into Duke, who was holding a box of chocolates. They both scowled at each other and left.

"Do you have a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses?" Joey asked desperately.

The guy behind the counter pushed up his nerdy glasses. "Aisle five," he said in an aggravating voice that reminded him of Weevil.

Joey walked over to aisle five and began looking for the perfect bouquet. After about five minutes, he found it. He walked over to the nerdy guy and handed him the bouquet. The guy scanned Joey's credit bard and placed the bouquet in a bag, which he handed to Joey. Suddenly, nerdy guy sneezed. He wiped the snot off his nose with his hand and gave the card to Joey. Joey gagged. His card was covered in snot. He left, the washing his hands and card thoroughly.

That night, everything was great. Yugi gave Yami his box of chocolates, with a bow on top.

"Thanks Yugi!" he said happily, pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

Joey walked up to Mai and gave her the flowers. "For a lovely lady," he said, blushing.

"Thanks, Joey," Mai replied, smiling. She kissed him.

Tea and Rebecca were enjoying their quiet date away from the others. Tea had given Rebecca a necklace and Rebecca had given Tea a bracelet. They spent most of their date kissing and talking.

Bakura had give his love, Yami Bakura, the best present either of them could ever want" a night of very heated, passionate sex. Everyone avoided their part of the house because they knew what was going on in there.

Kaiba and Mokuba spent the night eating and drinking, occasionally kissing each other. No one was really bothered by their behavior until Kaiba carried Mokuba off into an upstairs bedroom. No one wanted to go after them.

Duke and Tristan both gave their presents to Serenity, and as a surprise, she kissed both of them. They started jumping with joy. Serenity giggled.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" everyone said to each other.

**The End**

Review please! Wow. Reading over this, I realized how dumb it really sounds. I fixed it up to switch around one couple I didn't really like too much anymore and I made it less sex-filled. Hope it wasn't too atrocious. My sister read it before I put it up and she enjoyed it. I hope you guys did too. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
